Dream
by Saail Gox
Summary: UA. Setsuna nunca habría pensado tener esos sentimientos por alguien que no conocía, y mucho menos si esa persona solo aparecía en sus sueños.
1. Prólogo

Buenos días/tardes/noches, este es el primer fic que publico en esta plataforma, por lo cual tuve algunas dificultades.

Estaba pensando hace un tiempo publicar algo aquí, y creo que no podía ser nada más que mi pareja de anime favorita. quq Espero sea de su agrado.

 **Renuncia:** Negima no es de mi pertenencia, tampoco sus personajes. Todo es pertenencia de Akamatsu Ken.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _"No pienses en nada_

 _No digas nada, ni siquiera una palabra_

 _Sólo dame una sonrisa_

 _Todavía no puedo creerlo_

 _Todo esto parece como un sueño_

 _No trates de desaparecer"_

 _ **Butterfly - BTS**_

* * *

 **Abrió sus ojos para estar con el cielo, un hermoso cielo de tonalidades celestes combinado con blanco, el efecto de las nubes dispersas de forma circular alrededor de este. Cada arco de nubes tiene una pequeña abertura detrás, y así hasta donde su vista alcanzara ... Al final había un destello de luz, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte como para prevenirlo mirarlo directamente.**

 **Paz ... Esa era la sensación de que solo se podía mirar el cielo.**

 **Sintió un cosquilleo recorriendo toda la parte posterior de su cuerpo. Se encontró recostada en lo que, debido a esa sensación familiar, intuía era pasto.**

 **Podía notar como sus latidos se iban calmando cada vez más a causa del viento cálido que la adormecía al igual que un somnífero.**

 **Algo en ella interrumpió ese momento de tranquilidad, una necesidad inexplicable de levantarse, como si fuera la única posibilidad de mirar, como si esa persona quisiera que fuera la mirara también.**

 **Y así lo hizo, se sentó sobre ese verde, usando sus manos como apoyo. Observó a su alrededor, y apenas parpadeó, vio algo totalmente distinto, el contacto de su mano con el suelo se había vuelto más rápido y el cielo ya no se distinguía bien, era casi cubierto por su totalidad por los árboles ... Su escenario había cambiado, ahora se encuentra en un bosque.**

 **Algo confundido, decidió pararse para luego observar con detalle a su alrededor. Un bosque normal, podría decirse, lo que más llamó su atención fue un camino de árboles, por el cual comenzó a caminar luego de unos segundos de duda.**

 **Siguió su recorrido, hasta quedar paralizado de golpe, no como una forma de decir, de verdad parecía como si su cuerpo no respondiese. Sus ojos no estaban "abiertos como platos", pero sí fijos, centrados en un solo punto.**

 **Frente a ella, a unos pocos metros, se volvió la razón de su repentino impacto, una figura humana ... Una muchacha, aparentemente de su edad. Facciones finas y claras, ligero tono rosado en los labios, combinando con sus similares de color. El soplo de aire caliente mecía despacio esa cabellera perfectamente lacia color chocolate, impidiendo ver claramente su rostro debido al flequillo en movimiento.**

 **Aquella chica poseía un vestido de tiras holgado, blanco, renacuajo por las rodillas, un poco más quizás. Exceptuando eso, no tenía nada más, estaba descalza y no tenía más otro accesorio.**

 **El resplandor que se filtró por los árboles se abrió directamente en la joven, dejando caer la mezcla de luz y sombra que causaba el efecto de las hojas amontonadas.**

 **Una vista espléndida, al menos es la época para su observadora, quién tiene la cuenta de la situación y aprobechando el que aún no ha recibido su presencia, intentó retroceder y desapareció, fallando por completo al pisar una rama. Se maldijo por dentro, pero su pensamiento cambió totalmente cuando vio como la otra vez su expresión de sorpresa por regalarle una sonrisa.**

 **Esa sonrisa ha sido por la sonrisa más hermosa que le han dedicado, logrando hundirla por completo en aquellos ojos café, y ese tono rosada en sus mejillas, gracias a que pudo sentir como su propio rostro tomaba un color similar, y le ardía ... .**

 **Suavizó su sonrisa a la par que se acerca con pasos lentos, movió sus labios con la intención de pronunciar una palabra ...**

—¡Setsuna! ¡Despierta!—

—¿ ...?—

* * *

 **Hmm... No, no se me ocurre nada de decir como despedida. xd**

 **Gracias por la lectura. :'3**


	2. Capítulo 1

Buenos días/tardes/noches personitas que se toman la molestia de leer esto.

Ya tenía este capítulo hecho, pero... No quería publicarlo, ni siquiera yo sé porqué.

En fin, aquí el capítulo.

 **Renuncia:** Negima no es de mi pertenencia, tampoco sus personajes. Todo es pertenencia de Akamatsu Ken.

* * *

 _"Mis ojos siguen viéndote_

 _tengo mucha curiosidad por ti._

 _Hoy es la primera vez que te ví_

 _pero ¿Por qué estoy así?_

 _Actuando como si estuviera loca_

 _como si estuviera hipnotizada._

 _Solo te estoy siguiendo"_

 _ **Excuse Me - AOA**_

* * *

 **Vista previa de una cafetería escolar, para luego centrarse en el fondo de la misma, donde se encontraban dos chicas, disfrutando de sus respectivos almuerzos, o al menos una lo hacía.**

—...— Setsuna sostenía un par de palillos en su mano derecha, aún sin haber tocado la comida. Con una mirada dispersa en sus pensamientos, de la cual su compañera de percató.

—Hey.— Picó en la sien a la azabache con sus propios palillos, y sin obtener respuesta alguna, optó por otro método.—¡Setsuna!—

—¡Ah!... L-lo siento, Asuna-san. ¿Dijite algo?— Preguntó saliendo de su nube.

 **Asuna se limita a dar un suspiro.**

—¿Qué te pasa hoy? Primero te quedas dormida y ahora esto.— La chica a su lado agacha la cabeza.

—Asuna-san...—

—Dime.—

—¿Está mal no poder dejar de pensar en alguien, aunque ni siquiera sepa su nombre?— Lanzó la pregunta, aún con la mirada perdida.

—¿Eh? Ohh, ya veo...— Esboza una sonrisa pícara y posteriormente lleva una mano a su mentón.—Así que eso era. Pero es algo normal.

—¿En serio?—Volvió a preguntar, incrédula, mientras alzaba su cabeza, a lo que la muchacha de heterocromía asiente.

 **Setsuna era totalmente ajena a ese tema, nunca había tenido alguna clase de sentimientos que no fuera de amistad por nadie, y hasta con eso se limitaba. Así que aquel suceso la había dejado con la confusión formandose como un nudo en su mente.**

—¿Aún si es una chica?— Se atrevió a soltar de golpe, expectante por la respuesta. Segundos después, sintió como un cosquilleo se formó en sus mejillas.

 **Por su parte, Asuna se encontraba ahogandose con el arroz.**

—¿Eres ga— Setsuna le cubrió la boca con la mano.

—No lo sé.—Expresó en un tono bajo.—No estoy segura.—Ahora pudo sentir perfectamente como ese cosquilleo pasó a ser ardor.

—Te lo pondré fácil...— Mencionó luego de que le quitara la palma de encima.—¿Avispa o flor?

—¡Asuna-san!— Dijo casi gritando, el cosquilleo se había convertido en ardor.

—¿Eso te preocupa?— Interrogó la pelirroja.

—Quizás...—

—Pues solo hay una forma de averiguarlo...— La pelinegra se interesó por la posible solución.—Acercarte a ella.—

 **Terminado el periodo escolar, Setsuna se dirigió a su trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda, el negocio era algo... Comprimido, aún estaba progresando y no había demasiados clientes. Pero aún así se sentía a gusto trabajando allí, por su inusual temática, se centraba en espadas antiguas y demás armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, seguramente por eso no habían muchos clientes, ¿Quién se interesaría por comprar un artículo como ese, y mucho menos saber su historia?**

 **La azabache se encontraba sentada junto a la registradora, esperando que alguien entre al lugar. Aún se notaba distraída, aunque lo disimulaba. En eso, escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse.**

—¡Bienvenido! ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?— Esbozó una sonrisa, algo forzada, por lo que expresaba más nervios que amabilidad.

—¿Hay baños aquí?—

—No... No hay baños.— Cambió su sonrisa a una mirada de decepción.

 **Esa había sido la única persona que atendió, pasó el resto de su turno haciendo nada, hasta que Mana le avisó que su trabajo estaba concluído. Sin perder tiempo, saludó con una reverencia a su gerente y dirigió marcha a su dormitorio.**

 **Así es, la academia a la que asistía contaba con dormitorios propios, aunque ese era el único gasto que les otorgaban, además de los baños, así que debía trabajar para costear sus materiales de estudio y la comida, por suerte, su compañera de cuarto también trabajaba repartiendo periódicos por la mañana, así que le facilitaba las cosas.**

 **Abrió la puerta con su llave y volvió a cerrarla, al voltearse y no ver o escucharla, se percató de la ausencia de Asuna. Dándole poca importancia, se recostó en la cama más alta de una litera, quedando en poco minutos profundamente dormida.**

 **Se encontraba en el mismo bosque, esta vez con otro vestuario. Este se conformaba de una camisa blanca con un listón rojo en forma de rosa, un chaleco de encaje celeste, abierto, y bermudas negras. Esta vez también estaba descalza.**

 **Buscó con la mirada a la persona causante de aquella sensación extraña en su pecho, la buscó por todo su alrededor y sin encontrar rastros, decidió extender su búsqueda caminando. Sin embargo, sus pasos se detuvieron al verlo...**

 **Esa mirada oscura, cálida, que le hizo acelerar sus latidos a un ritmo inexplicable.**

 **Hipnotizada, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la castaña se le estaba acercando, solo reaccionó cuando sintió el rostro contrario casi chocando con el suyo. Dio gracias a sus reflejos por alejarse instantaneamente, haciendo paso a una distancia de metro y medio.**

 **Pudo entonces contemplar la figura delante de ella, estaba exactamente igual que la primera vez que la vio. Inclinada ligeramente hacia delante, con ambas manos en las espalda, los mechones de su cabello caían desparramados, juntandose en dos grandes uniones a cada lado de su cuello. Su expresión... Una expresión de pura inocencia que hizo suspirar internamente a la de ojos negros.**

—¿Quién eres?—

 **Dos palabras bastaron para que un escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo de Setsuna, cautivada, de nuevo, por uno de los rasgos de esa muchacha. Ese tono de voz la había hecho estremecer, no por desagrado, no, todo lo contrario, sentía que si pronunciaba otra palabra, su corazón estallaría.**

—Yo... Podría preguntarte lo mismo.— Al fin se atrevió a hablar luego de unos segundos, palabras quebradas y ansiosas, ni siquiera fue capaz de mirar a la otra a los ojos.

 **La desconocida soltó una pequeña carcajada.**

—Si no quieres decirme tu nombre, mucho menos te diré el mío.— Lo había dicho con los ojos cerrados, parecía tomarlo como un juego, la estaba tomando como un juego, eso pensó Setsuna, ¿Pero qué tenía de gracioso? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta lo nerviosa que estaba?—Tu mano...—

—¿Eh?— Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ser tomada de la mano y arrastrada. "Ven conmigo", fue lo último que escuchó.

 **La peli-chocolate iba muy rápido, haciendo que su seguidora se tropiece, hubiera caído si no fuera por el fuerte agarre de manos, que por cierto la estaba culminando por dentro.**

 **Podía sentir las rocas rozar con sus pies, aunque no le dolía. Luego obtuvo una sensación de pesadez en su cuerpo, pasos más lentos, y un poco de dificultad al respirar. Comprendió que estaba caminando cuesta arriba.**

 **Pasados unos minutos, el agarré se rompió, haciendo que casi cayera, por suerte logró mantener el equilibrio, elevó la vista a la morena, que estaba a su lado. Ojos fijos al frente, su mirada llena de brillo le provocó curiosidad a la otra joven, que decidió mirar también.**

 **La vista desde ese lugar se expandía hasta donde se cansara de ver. Los árboles eran prácticamente puntos verdes, diferenciables solamente por tonos, las montañas en el horizonte parecían montículos de arena, que se perdían entre las nubes. El cielo era el mismo de antes, y provocaba la misma sensación.**

 **Setsuna se preguntó cómo era posible estar tan alejadas del suelo, si solamente habían caminado por unos minutos.**

 **Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.**

—Este es mi lugar favorito.— Mencionó la única persona allí aparte de ella, posteriormente tirandose sobre el pasto, con ambos brazos estirados hacia los lados.

—¿Y por qué me trajiste aquí?— Indagó, a la vez que se sentada sobre el verde del suelo.

—No lo sé.— Se sentó de golpe mientras respondía, con una mirada perdida, sin dejar de sonreír.

—...—

—Quizás...— Hizo una pausa para mirar al cielo.— Es porque nadie viene aquí.—

 **La azabache quedó curiosa ante esa declaración, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento. En cambio, formuló otro tipo de pregunta.**

—Ojousama...— Intentó llamar a la persona a su lado, siendo que aún desconocía su nombre.

 **Esta última la miró con una ceja levantada, pero en seguida lo cambió por una sonrisa de ojos cerrados.**

—¿Qué con esa formalidad?—

—Bueno... No sé tu nombre, fue lo único que se me ocurrió.—

 **De verdad no sabía porqué de todas las palabras que pude haber usado, se le tuvo que referir de ese modo. Pero era inevitable, Setsuna tenía la mala costumbre de ser muy formal a veces.**

—Ya te dije, no soltaré nada hasta que lo hagas primero.— Expresó, descansando su cabeza en ambas manos, y ampliando su sonrisa.

 **La pelinegra se sorprendía de que, a pesar por su aspecto inocente, había demostrado tener una personalidad bastante astuta.**

—Soy Setsuna.—

—Konoka. Hm...— Llevó un dedo al rostro, de forma pensativa.—Setsuna... Es un nombre significativo, muy lindo... Como la persona que lo lleva.— Dijo esa última parte mirando directamente a la otra.

 **Por su parte, Setsuna podía sentir como aquellas palpitaciones regresaban y su rostro adquiría un tono rojo, combinando perfectamente con el moño en su cuello.**

 **Antes de darse cuenta, la nombrada como Konoka se levantó y se alejó unos pasos, para luego darse vuelta.**

—Entonces, nos vemos luego, Setsuna. Promete volver.— Terminada la frase, chasqueó los dedos, haciendo salir un inusual sonido, más fuerte de lo normal, lo suficiente como para hacer parpadear a la azabache. Al abrirlos de nuevo se dio cuenta que... Ya no estaba.

 **Konoka ya no estaba. Y luego de pestañar una vez más, ella tampoco.**

 **Revisó su despertador y se percató que aún era temprano. Tenía la intuición de que no podría volver a dormir aunque quisiera, así que salió a dar una caminata, procurando no desper** **tar a su amiga.**

 **Estaba aún muy confundida respecto a todo lo que le estaba pasando, solo mantenía una cosa clara.**

—Konoka...— Susurró.

 **A partir de ahora, ese nombre quedaría grabado en su memoria por siempre.**

* * *

Am... No, sigo sin nada que decir. ¿Qué se supone que haga en este espacio? :'v

Acepto cualquier crítica constructiva para mejorar. uwu

Gracias al user _Azuna Konoe_ por haber comentado. :3


End file.
